brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:TheBakonBitz/Lego News!
Hey guys TheBakonBitz here, I'm otherwise known as TheYellowNinja but I decided to start new and make a whole new account. Ok so lets talk about SDCC a lot of information was released. So lets start with the new DC Minifigures. DC Minifigures AnotherDullPoliceman.PNG|Isn't this the same as the one that came in 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase. Well if it is then I guess more policemen for those of you who have that set. HarleenHarleyFig1.PNG| Harley Quinn before she went crazy. BlackBatmanwWingsFig1.PNG|Nothing special. NewBatmanFig3.PNG| He looks EPIC I hope he is in a non exclusive set. AquamanFig1.PNG| Looks nice, another Justice League figure can't hurt. BaneFig1.PNG| Bane from the new movie The Dark Knight Rises, I like the one that came in 6860 The Batcave better. DarkKnightFIg1.PNG| Batman from The Dark Knight Rises, nothing special. SwatGordonFig1.PNG| I like the torso, you can buy bulk from the internet and make a custom swat force. MrFreezeFig1.PNG| Mr. Freeze is a must have, knowing Lego they will probably put him in a expensive set. PenguinFig1.PNG| Personally I like The Penguin's 2006 version better. This version looks a little creepy. HoodedRobinFig2.PNG|Looks sweet, I'm not liking the short cape though. Scarecrowfig1.PNG| Creepy, but better than the 2006 version. LfyW.jpg| Interesting jacket Joker. Shazamfig.png| Mouth bugs me a bit, Super Heroes aren't also angry, or are they? SDCC exclusive. Bizarro.jpg| Wow creepy much?? SDCC exclusive. Marvel Minifigures TheBeetleFig2.PNG| I'm not really a Marvel guys so I have no idea this guy is. DoctorDoomFig2.PNG| Fantasic Four or is he a Spiderman villain as well? Looks sweet, hope I can pick him up. JJJFig2.PNG| One word-Bland . NickFuryFig1.PNG| New Avengers set?? Or is he in the Spiderman series too? NovaFig2.PNG| No idea who he is. VenomFig2.PNG| Cool fig but whats with the black tentacles?? Black Spider-Man.jpg| Looks ok SDCC exclusive though. Phoenix SH.jpg| Don't know who she is either:P SDCC exclusive. 5 of The Hobbit Minifigures HQHobbitFigs.jpg| Never read or watched LOTR gonna have to watch the movies soon. Rancor Set Revealed Rancorpit1.jpg RancorOmnomnomnom.png| I like how a minifig can fit inside the rancor's mouth xD Malakili-2.jpg| A close up on Malakili the Rancor trainer. Minifigures Series 8 8833 preview.jpg| The whole bunch. Thespian S8.png| The Ancient Thespian. Bavarian Boy.png| The Bavarian Boy. Conquistador`.jpg| I'm gonna have to pick up the Conquistador. Cowgirl1.jpg| The Cowgirl Ancient Diver.jpg| The Diver is pretty cool. Disc Jockey.png| The DJ a must have for me. Enemy Robot.jpg| Enemy Robot, don't know if I should pick him up. AlienOverlordGirlThing.png| Evil Female Alien is a must have for all Alien Conquest fans (Like me). I like how the Intergalactic Girl and the Evil Female Alien are basiclly made to add to your Alien Conquest Collection. Fairy Series 8.png| The Fairy, great for all the younger girl fans, or if you have a Dwayne Johnson minifigure head *wink* *wink*. S8Football Player.jpg| The (American) Football Player, a must have for me because I play on a football team. I wish he has a Lego football though. Captain Pirate Man.png| Pirate Captain, a great addition to Pirate fans' collections. Red Cheerleader S8.png| The Red Cheerleader, a must have to cheer on your Football player, now i'm gonna have to get the Blue Cheerleader as well. You know for friendly competition :P MerryChristmasHohoho.png| Santa Claus looks WAY better than the ones that came in the Advent Calendars. I like the new sack piece. Female Skier S8.png| The Pink Female Skier, haven't we had enough skiers and snowboarders? Tradesman.png| The Trader/Tradesman, looks a little suspicious to me. Wow lots of typing, well that wraps it up for my blog post. Even though this is old news i'm putting a picture of the Team GB because i'm going to bid on him on ebay in the next couple of days to fight my Boxer. Also I like the the US so I can't pick him up in stores so i'm gonna be paying like 7 bucks D: Comment on your favorite DC, Marvel and Series 8 fig. [[User:TheBakonBitz|'TheBakonBitz' ]] The Boxing Match Of A Lego Lifetime Category:Blog posts